Draw Me A Heart
by fanficlove2014
Summary: Diane really didn't understand why she needed art. She sucked at it. Her teacher knew it. She knew it. Hell, the whole class knew it. But apparently she needs the class to graduate or something. So here she is. Spending her time after school with a tutor. For art. She'd rather be practicing for the upcoming softball season. - High School AU


A/N: Welcome to this little Valentine's Day special! This beast of a one shot started from a simple prompt I found. How it turned into 6k words, I'm not entirely sure. But I had fun writing it anyways! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it, here's my gift to you! Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

 **Draw Me A Heart**

"This is stupid!" The young brunette threw her hands up in the air as she pushed away from the table. "I can't do it."

The ginger haired youth next to her sighed heavily. "Diane," he spoke her name with barely there patience.

Diane couldn't blame him. This was their third session together and she still hadn't made much in the way of progress.

Her amethyst eyes roamed around the empty art classroom. It had only been ten minutes and she was already beyond frustrated. Diane undid the buttons to her sweater, the room warm and stuffy despite being mid February. The ginger already had his behind his chair, leaving him in a simple white button up of their school uniforms. His tie was uncharastically undun today, discarded on the table.

He stood up as she tossed her sweater on the chair that held her backpack. He reached for the pencil she'd chucked across the table. His white button up came untucked, displaying the pale skin hidden underneath. Diane stared, knowing he wouldn't notice and it wouldn't matter if he did. He sat back down and set the pencil in front of her. The ginger tapped the piece of paper with the eraser before swirling it around and placing the tip to the already ruined canvas that housed Diane's attempts at drawing.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." He dragged the utensil across the sheet effortlessly. "Just relax and-"

"King." She glared at him. He immediately shut his mouth, amber eyes snapping up to her as he stopped creating what would probably be a five minute masterpiece. "We both know I can't do this."

King made a face at her, his stare seeming almost as frustrated as she was. "No. _You think_ you can't do this." The tension left him as his frown morphed into a small smile. "I _know_ that you can."

Diane turned away to hide the heat on her cheeks.

If there was one thing that made King a good tutor, it was his words of encouragement.

He'd been like that since their first meeting, when she barely recognized him. Harlequin Kingsworth, a.k.a King. He was the twin brother of her good friend Elaine. Despite being friend's with King's sister, she'd hardly ever talked to him before now.

They had the same art class. Diane supposed that was true, she vaguely recalled seeing him once or twice in the room. Not that she ever really paid attention. According to King, the teacher approached him specifically to help. Diane didn't understand why King willingly gave up an hour of his afternoons twice a week to try and assist her in improving her grade. Especially when that first session had gone so horribly.

The brunette pursed her lips at the memory.

She had been rude; plain and simple.

King had remained fairly courteous despite the silent grumblings he did underneath his breath, when he thought she couldn't hear him. Diane had called him out on it after the third time and he sputtered out an apology saying nothing the rest of the time.

It wasn't until after, when Diane had talked to her best friend Elizabeth, that she realized she'd been such a jerk. Her silver haired friend had scolded her. Saying things like;

 _King is so nice! How could you possibly be mean, Diane? You have to apologize next time you see him._

And coming from the sweet-natured-soft-spoken Elizabeth, yes that was a scolding.

King and Elizabeth had a number of classes together and the silver haired woman was _not_ a fan of hearing her best friend had been mean to her other friend. (Diane didn't even know they were that good of friends. When did that even happen?) Diane had, of course, protested.

 _I wasn't mean… I just could have been nicer._

So the next time, Diane vowed to be nicer.

One did not simply deny Elizabeth Liones when she ordered you to do something. And ordered her best friend did. _Diane Taylor if I so much as hear you were mean to him next time, I'll never make you those cookies you like so much again!_

Elizabeth always followed through with her threats. Even if Diane only experienced them once.

The second session was better.

King was still nice, just as Elizabeth had bragged about. When Diane wasn't complaining about her lack of art skills, he was genuinely easy to talk to. She actually kind of liked the guy. In a platonic "possible friend" way, of course. It was easy to see why Elizabeth had spoken so highly of him.

Today she showed up at the classroom and he'd given her a welcoming smile that had her stomach doing flips. Diane hated to admit that she may actually like him more than she initially thought she did.

"Diane?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Worry ebbed into his features. "You alright?"

"Of course I am." Diane rolled her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice her embarrassment. "Just, let's get on with it."

He made a face but went on. "Well, this weeks assignment was to help us get ready for the big project due at the end of the semester." King dug around in his backpack, pulling out his planner and turning to a page. "Draw a few simple objects using at least two shading techniques." The ginger read off the page. He shut it and put it away. "Well that's easy enough."

They spent the next half hour or so going over shading techniques she'd most likely use for both their upcoming sketch project and the assigned homework. She only half listened, much more engrossed with how King worked. He demonstrated three different types for her on his own piece of paper. The sheet was littered with small creations she'd never dream she'd be able to replicate.

Diane watched as the pencil glided across the paper lightly. A new circle for him to demonstrate on. She idly recognized him speaking in the background, but she wasn't paying attention to his words. Instead she wondered about the ginger. How was he so good at this? Was this how he spent his free time? Why hadn't she ever noticed him much before now?

"Diane?" Him saying her name drew her out of her mind once again. "Did you hear me?"

She hummed, bringing her gaze up to his. She let her eyes roam over his face appreciatively. His lips were set in a thin line. A scarce amount of freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks. Barely visible unless someone was close enough. The amber shade burned into her as his eyes darted over her features.

King gulped and dragged his eyes away from her. He probably realized she hadn't heard him at all with her lack of an answer. "Why don't you draw a circle and test out one of the techniques I showed you?"

She immediately frowned as he forced her back to reality.

"I can't even draw a circle!" She protested, half hoping he'd just let her go home. The brunette had been much too occupied with King himself and not her work like she should have been. She could use the break.

"Then draw an egg." He ran a hand through his ginger hair. Something she was pretty sure he did when he was exasperated. "This is just practice and you don't get docked points for what you shade, as long as it's shaded correctly."

"Maybe I'll just use a printer then and print a damn egg!"

"That would be cheating, Diane." He stated flatly with an unamused glance.

She collapsed on the table. "Art is dumb. Why do we need it anyway?" She huffed as she placed her forehead on top of her folded arms.

King stayed quiet for awhile. She wondered if he left.

"You like sports." He said out of nowhere.

Diane lifted her head. "Yes?"

"You're good at them." Another not a question.

"Um. Yeah?" She quirked a brow, straightening in her chair. She was actually a bit flattered that he knew that.

"I don't like them," King continued with his random train of thought. "I'm god awful at them. In fact, I think that they're a waste of time."

"Hey!" The brunette scowled at him, poking his arm harshly. "That's not nice! You know I like sports. Don't call them a waste of time!"

"But, by your logic, if I'm not good at something, that makes it stupid and useless." He countered, his amber eyes hard and unreadable. "You _think_ you aren't good at art, so you don't try and call it dumb. So, I'm not good at sports - they must be stupid."

An flush spread across her cheeks. "That's not… I didn't mean…"

"Just because you aren't good at it, doesn't make it any less important to someone else." He told her quietly.

Diane looked away from him, embarrassed. She'd basically insulted him and everything he did. Just because she didn't like art didn't make what he created any less extraordinary.

She eyed all the artwork on the wall. A lot of the pictures were his and they were… amazing. Art was just as much his thing as sports were hers.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for her narrow mindedness. "I didn't mean it like that."

"... I know that you didn't. I just…" He trailed off so she turned to look at him. The ginger fiddled with the hem of his still untucked shirt, not meeting her eye. "I just wanted you to look at it from the other way… I guess."

"Elizabeth was right about you." Diane shook her head with a small smile. "She's never going to let me live this down."

His gaze snapped up, clearly surprised. "Uh… what? You talked with Elizabeth about… about me?"

Diane hummed as way of answer. "She said you're a nice guy and I should just give you a chance and not be a bully."

"You're not a bully."

"Elizabeth says I can come off a bit mean sometimes."

"Well, I don't think you're mean."

She smiled, the heat returning to her cheeks. "Thanks, King. So what's next?"

"... why don't you draw me a heart?"

"A heart?" Diane scrunched up her features as she looked at him. "Why a heart?"

He shrugged, a slight pink to his ears. "I don't know. It's Valentine's Day… seems like an appropriate idea."

Her jaw unhinged lightly. She'd completely forgotten that was today. She'd just spent most of her afternoon with King. It was… it was almost like they were on a date.

Diane bit her lip and looked determinedly down at her paper in way of distraction. She began drawing out a heart. Very poorly. She groaned as she stared at her finished product. A shaky picture of what looked more like a bush than a heart.

King chuckled. "Well it's a start."

"It's not a good one." She rebutted as she glared death upon the poorly drawn heart.

"Practice…" he assured her. Quickly adding, "and time."

"Is that how you got so good?"

"I-I'm not that-"

Diane bumped her shoulder against his. "You _are_ that good, King. Look around the room. Don't think I can't tell that's your signature at the bottom of like, ninety percent of these. You're _really_ good." She complimented him with a bright grin.

He ignored her words, not giving her reply. Instead standing up behind her and leaning over her right shoulder. "May I?" He cautiously asked with a tiny smile.

Her heart started beating faster at having him so near. She could smell him. Paper and lead. She wondered if he always smelled like that or if it was just because he had art class before this. She couldn't even fathom having art more than twice a week and he had it everyday.

Diane pushed the thought away and nodded, curious to see what he was going to do.

King wrapped his hand around hers.

Heat crawled up her neck.

"If you use a little less force," he instructed, face inches from her own but gaze fixed on their joined hands. His fingers pressed against hers as he moved her hand and the pencil across the paper, "you'll get something you can make changes to easier."

He guided her through the process of making a simple heart.

"Ah," he pulled away with a small downturn of his lips at their finished product. "It's a bit difficult to do through someone else, but I think you get what I mean."

Diane glanced at the heart. To her it was perfect.

"What are you doing after this?" The words left her before she could think better of them.

His eyes were wide as he stared at her. King swallowed harshly before determination took over his eyes. "Hanging out with you."

Diane stared at him in surprise. That was the first time he'd ever been confident in something past his art.

She liked it.

"H-hopefully." His smile turned sheepish. "If you… if you want, that is. I mean I was going to ask you..." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah." She pulled a pigtail in front of her face shly. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

"Great!" The biggest smile she'd ever seen spread across his face. "Wanna go now? Beat the rush?"

Right. Because it was Valentines Day. She nodded eagerly. He began putting the few tools they'd used back in the cupboard. The ginger moved to his own notebook and pencil before she even got a chance to stand and help.

Diane giggled and he stopped putting his stuff away.

"What?" King asked her apprehensively.

She bit her lip to keep the giddy smile off her face. "Did you just ask me out on a date? For Valentine's Day?"

His face exploded in color. "Yes." His even tone surprised her. "Yes I did."

Diane _really_ liked it when he was confident.

"Is that… okay? Am I being too forward?" Right back to the flustered boy.

"Not at all!" The burnette beamed at him before starting to gather her own supplies. "I was going to ask you if you didn't." She winked at him over her shoulder, barely catching the way his jaw slacked as she turned back around to her bag.

After all of their things were put away, they left the room.

"So where we going?" Diane walked close to King, a skip in her step.

If someone would have told her last week she'd be this excited to go on a date, she would have laughed. If someone would have told her that the date would be with her art tutor, she would have laughed and then punched them in the face for even suggesting something so outrageous.

"Uh, well, I'm guessing everywhere is going to be pretty busy and…" He frowned as he thought over his words. His brows knitted together. "I wanted to take you somewhere nice but, given the day, I think we're probably left with the pizza place down the street. Since I didn't make any reservations." His voice dropped lower. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

Diane laughed and bumped her shoulder against his. "Pizza is just fine, King, really. I love pizza!"

"You sure?" His amber eyes searched hers.

"Yes, silly. This is kind of last minute. I don't expect you to have anything planned."

His lips thinned for a second. He opened his mouth and then shut it, simply nodding.

"So…" Diane fished for a topic as they walked down the street. "You're Elaine's brother, right? Her twin?"

"Yep. Older than her by almost twenty minutes." He told her proudly.

She smiled at him. "You guys don't look much alike."

He shrugged.

"How come I've never seen you when I've been over there before?" Diane pursed her lips.

Because she'd never talked to King much before last week. Barely even knew of the ginger's existence and she had been friends with Elaine for almost two years now, since they were freshmen. They'd been to each other's houses more than a dozen times, so for her not to even run into King in his own home was odd.

"I'm not there most of the time." King glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Usually at my best friend, Helbram's house or Meliodas'. Elaine doesn't like it when I'm there and she has friends over." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait." Diane stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in surprise. "You're friends with Meliodas?"

King turned around to look at her with a quirked brow. "Yeah? Ban too if you wanna go ahead and get the shock from that one outta the way."

"What?!" Her mouth dropped. "No way! Both of them? How!?"

"Known them for years. Since about first grade I guess." King waved at her to follow as they continued towards the pizza place. "Teachers liked to stick me with them, thought I'd have a mellowing effect or something."

"Did you?"

"Not a clue. Maybe?" His lips quirked as he cast her an amused glance. "Just think how bad they'd be if I didn't. Those guys are a handful. Always have been. The only reason I ever seem to get in trouble is because of them, though."

"That I can believe!" Diane laughed with a shake of her head. "I've got quite a few classes with them and they're always so rowdy."

He shot her a dubious look. "Are you trying to tell me that you aren't, Diane?"

She flushed. "Well I wasn't saying that…"

King laughed.

"I'm not that bad!"

"I've had classes with you. No need to lie." He teased with a small smile.

Diane punched his shoulder lightly. "Oh ha ha, King. If that's true, how come we've never talked before now huh? I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed you hanging around with Meliodas and Ban."

His smile dipped. "Ah, well, I try to avoid them in class like the plague. Don't want to get in trouble so I usually hang in the back with Helbram."

"Helbram." Diane repeated the name with a finger to her lip in thought. "Oh, the green haired kid right? Isn't he just as much trouble as Ban and Meliodas?"

"That's him." At the talk of his best friend his smile grew. "Helbram isn't as bad. Don't get me wrong, he can definitely keep up with Ban and Meliodas if he wanted to but, if I'm around, he at least _tries_ not to get into trouble."

"I still can't get over it. We're friends with the same people. And you're Elaine's brother…" She shook her head, moving on to the next question. "How are you friends with Elizabeth then?"

"We've got some classes together, just the two of us." He stated and Diane felt a tinge of jealousy towards the silverette. She quickly shoved it down. "That's how we met at first I suppose. Then we talked a few times at our house and just became friends I guess."

Diane scowled at that bit of information.

"How come you've talked to Elizabeth at your house but not me?" Her tone sounded accusing even to her ears. "Do you like her?"

"What?" King almost tripped over his own feet. "NO!" He practically bellowed and then began to ramble. "I-I mean. We're friends, yes, but I-I don't like Elizabeth like that. I guess maybe I did at first but that was a long time ago and I haven't since..." He trailed off, not finishing his train of thought.

They stared at each other in silence.

Diane wanted to believe he was telling the truth. It would be pointless for him to ask her on this date if he liked Elizabeth, right?

A gust of wind blew past them, causing them both to shiver.

"Come on," King grabbed her hand gently, pulling her towards the pizza place a few buildings down. "It's freezing out here."

Heat crawled to her cheeks. Diane should be cold. It was the middle of February and snow littered the ground around them. But all she could think was how she wished she wasn't wearing gloves. So she could feel his skin against hers again.

Warmth and noise instantly greeted them as King opened the door and tugged her inside.

"Wow." Diane commented while glancing around the room. "It's so busy!"

"Yeah." King frowned, he shifted anxiously next to her. "Uh, did you want to try somewhere else? I'm not sure we'll find anything better though."

"Oh, no, this is fine."

He nodded and walked up to the counter. Diane followed, mainly because he was still holding her hand.

"Are you doing a special order?" The cashier, a tall thin brown haired man, asked.

"Uh, no?" King looked at Diane for confirmation. She nodded. "No," He stated more firmly, "the buffet is fine."

The cashier heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. It's about a 45 minute wait and I've already had four people chew me out. Like I can control how busy we are." He huffed and continued his small tirade. "I mean really. It's Valentine's day and we have a special going on. Did they think we'd be dead?"

King and Diane exchanged perplexed looks, wondering if they were supposed to answer.

"Anyway, that'll be twenty bucks for the two of you." He said quickly. King handed over money, letting go of her hand to dig for his wallet. "Take a seat wherever and help yourselves."

"You didn't have to pay for me." Diane clarified as they walked away. "I could have paid."

"It wouldn't be much of a date if I didn't, right?" King smiled over his shoulder.

Her stomach did a flip. "That doesn't mean you have to pay." She grumbled as they set their stuff down in a booth.

"Well, you can pay next time." The ginger responded with a shake of his head. As if just realizing his words he swiftly added. "If-If there is a next time, I mean."

"Yeah." She grinned widely, hoping to cover the blush she felt building. "I'll pay next time."

They grabbed food and sat down in their booth. Diane found the more time she spent with King, the more she liked him. The more King would open up. He was funny and smart. She couldn't remember a time when she'd laughed so much. And each time she'd get him to chuckle, a sense of pride would wash over her. Her smile growing even wider then when she was the one laughing.

An hour flew by.

Before she knew it, they were standing by his car in the school parking lot.

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride home." He offered as he tossed his bag in the backseat.

Diane nibbled her lip. "You sure?"

"Yes." King replied simply before starting his car. He straightened up to look at her over the top of the roof when she didn't get in. "I know it's only a few blocks, but It's not that warm out. Let me give you a ride, please?"

She nodded and crawled into the passenger seat. He smiled as he sat down in the driver side.

"You know we could have taken your car to the pizza place. Then we wouldn't have been so cold on the walk back."

"Ah," the ginger chuckled awkwardly, "yeah I wasn't… wasn't really thinking that far ahead. Beside." He smiled softly at her

"How do you know where I live?" She quirked a brow at him.

He rolled his eyes, a slight flush to his cheeks. "You're friends with my sister. I've dropped her off at your house more then once."

Diane hummed as she climbed out of the car. She leaned back in and cast him a mischievous smile. "So you know where I live. Good to know." She winked at him.

King sputtered and she giggled.

"Thanks for the date… Harlequin." His eyes widened as she used his name. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." King shifted in his seat. "I… I hope you'll let me take you out again sometime."

"Definitely." She beamed at him. "I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Yeah."

"Have a good night, Harlequin."

"You too, Diane."

* * *

Diane told Elizabeth about her date the next day. Right before last period.

"Finally!" The silverette beamed after crushing her in a hug.

She made a face at her friend. "Finally? What do you mean _finally_?"

Elizabeth's aqua eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She appeared at war for a few seconds before she nodded her head, seemingly deciding. "King's had a crush on you for years, Diane."

"What? That can't be right."

"Oh, it is." A slow smile formed on her lips. "You see, when I'd mentioned that you needed an art tutor, he jumped at the chance to spend some actual time with you."

"Wait… he… volunteered?" Diane thought it over. "I thought the teacher picked him!"

Elizabeth giggled and shook her head. "Nope! Originally the art teacher was just gunna do it herself but, well, when King offered, she figured what was the harm. At least that's what King told me."

Her eyes went wide. "So he doesn't like you?!"

"What?" Elizabeth laughed in disbelief. "King, like me? No. I told you, he's been trying to get up the nerve to talk to you since freshman year. You come up in conversation like every day. Along with-" The silverette stopped herself suddenly, a flush to her cheeks.

A slow smirk crossed Diane's features. "Along with?"

Elizabeth shook her head violently. But Diane wouldn't be dissuaded just yet. Her friend could do with a little teasing.

"You couldn't mean you talk about your _huge_ crush on Meliodas with King, now could you, Elizabeth?" The brunette prodded with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Diane!" Her friend threw her face in her hands. "Don't, please!"

"I can't believe you talk with a boy about that!" Diane laughed, deciding to let her friend off the hook. She was much to giddy hearing that King and Elizabeth would talk about her. That King had liked her for so long.

"I told you," Elizabeth pouted, pink on her cheeks, "King's nice and a good listener. I've never had to worry about him telling… _him_ what I say."

"Well, maybe King should say something to him. Then you could get a move on past the fleeting glances and long sighs." Diane rolled her eyes. "No wonder you and King haven't made any progress in dating these past few years. Maybe I should say something to Meliodas."

"Don't you dare!" Elizabeth practically squealed in horror.

The warning bell for the last class of the day went off.

Elizabeth took the chance to make her escape, leaving Diane alone in the hall. Others scurried by and she caught sight of just who she wanted to see. She narrowed her eyes, determined to confront him about what she just learned.

"Harlequin Kingsworth!" She shouted his name down the hall.

King froze in place, starting at her with wide eyes. The green haired youth next to him, Helbram, ran as soon as he laid eyes on Diane. King stared helplessly after his friend but didn't move. He glanced back at her. His expression seemed torn between confusion and joy at seeing her.

Diane stomped towards him, the hall clearing out as she did so. Their school was very familiar with Diane's sometimes short temper and they knew when to stay out of her way.

"Uh, hi, Diane." He greeted her with a cautious smile. "Um, what's-"

"You like me." She declared, cutting right to the point. They did have class in a minute.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, what? I-I…" King looked away, red harsh on his cheeks. "Dammit, Elizabeth." She heard him grumble under his breath. He brought his gaze back up. "I um, well-"

Diane placed her hands on his shoulders and silenced him with a swift kiss.

"You shouldn't have taken so long." She whispered as she pulled back.

He nodded numbly.

"I'll see you later?"

He nodded again.

Diane giggled at his still perplexed expression. She kissed his cheek quickly, not giving him a chance to respond. This time, she winked. "Get to class, King."

She turned to walk away. His hand gripping hers stopped her.

"King? We're going to be late. What is it?"

He stepped up to her, that same determination she saw in his eyes yesterday when he asked her out taking over the amber shade once again. The look caused her heart to flutter. As he leaned in, she instinctively closed her eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers.

When they parted, Diane was dazed.

"Let's skip."

"What?" She couldn't have possibly heard him right. The straight and narrow King wanted to skip class? The kiss must have affected her too much.

The ginger linked their fingers together, a tiny smile on his face. "Let's skip class. The bells already rung, we're late anyways."

 _When did the bell ring?_ Diane glanced around the halls, finding them very empty.

"What about homework?"

"It's art for me. I could probably go another three or four weeks without having to turn anything in." His smile grew. "And you just have free period, right?"

Excitement pumped through her veins. "And what are we going to do if we skip class, Harlequin?" She stepped closer. Her eyes dropped to his newly discovered lips. If he didn't have an idea, she sure did.

"I suggest getting out of the school before we get caught." He started leading them to the hall where their lockers where. "Form there, up to you."

They quickly put on their jackets, hats and gloves and hightailed it out of the building before someone caught them, hands intertwined. They didn't stop running until they were at the city park a few blocks away.

Diane collapsed onto a swing, a laugh spilling past her lips. "I can't believe we did that!"

"That can't be the first time you've skipped class." King quirked a brow as he sat in the swing next to her.

"It is actually!" She admitted, her smile still wide at doing something reckless. "I mean I've thought about it, but I've never actually done it before." When King didn't say anything she looked at him, finding him smiling softly at her. She ignored it and asked, "wait, have you?"

"Uh…" His cheeks flooded with color. "... maybe?"

"What?" Diane couldn't believe it. "When? How often? I totally had you pegged as this goody two shoes!"

He made a face at her. "Should I be offended by that?"

"No. How often, King?"

"Few times a week I suppose." He answered reluctantly as he swayed in the swing.

Her mouth dropped. "How aren't you ever in trouble?! That's so much!"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It's only for certain classes and those teachers don't seem to care too much, or even notice I'm gone, as long as my works done."

"That's… that's such bull shit!" Diane shook his swing in retaliation. "That's not fair at all! I'd get in so much trouble if I did that!"

"Well, I'm not in any extracurricular activities like you are." He attempted to defend himself. "So not really anything that they can take from me and, like I said, it's not like I'm failing. I'm ahead in all of my classes."

"Dumb." She pouted and glanced away from him.

He laughed lightly, his hand suddenly holding hers. "If you want, I can tutor you in other classes too. Then you can join me."

An amused smile tugged at his lips, his eyes full of mirth at her trying to pretend she was mad. Because she couldn't really be mad. Not when he looked at her like that. Sure, it wasn't fair he could skip but she wasn't about to rat him out for it either.

"Are you just trying to find excuses to see me more, Harlequin?"

"Maybe."

"You could just say that." Diane giggled as a pleased flush spread across her cheeks. His own matching. "You don't have to make up excuses."

"You've met my sister, right?" Obviously she had. "She won't be a big fan of us… uh…" King pulled at the side of his hat nervously. "Um… if we started… seeing each other."

She knew what he was trying to say. She teased him anyway. "We _are_ seeing each other, Harlequin. We have been for a few weeks now."

His cheeks darkened. "You know that isn't what I mean…"

Ah so he could tell when she was messing with him. Oh well.

"And what do you mean?" Diane continued the ruse anyways. She wanted him to say it.

"Uh well if we…" He swallowed harshly. "If we… ugh!" King yanked his hat down over his eyes and began grumbling incoherent words under his breath.

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. He was just too adorable and she was kind of kicking herself for taking so long to get to know him.

He jumped off his seat suddenly, almost scaring her off her own. King reached for her hands and pulled her up. He took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" His amber eyes searched her own for an answer.

"That's a bit forward, isn't it?" Diane teased even as a grin threatened to overtake her face. "We did just go on our first date yesterday."

"You told me I shouldn't have taken so long." He reminded her of what she said earlier. "So I'm asking now. Before you realize I'm a complete loser and you're _way_ out of my league."

Diane laughed at the statement. "That's ridiculous! You aren't a loser and I'm not out of your league."

"I know a lot of people who would beg to differ." King mumbled as he looked to the side.

She stopped laughing. "Who. I'll beat each of them up."

He surprised her by chuckling. He shook his head, looking at her with that intense amber shade. "You didn't answer my question, Diane."

"Yeah," she twirled a pigtail around her gloved finger, "I'll be your girlfriend, Harlequin." She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards her.

Their lips met.

When they finally broke apart, each of them just a bit breathless, Diane beamed. "I'll still take that list of names."

He laughed again, nose brushing against her own as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Considering it starts with Elaine and ends with Ban, good luck." King's grin was just as wide as hers.

"Elaine may be a challenge, Ban though? Easy."

"I figured you'd say that."

"No one picks on my boyfriend and gets away with it."

His face exploded in color and he ducked down into his scarf. "That may be a bit more of a challenge than you think."

"I'm up for it." She assured him with a wink. "Besides," she squeezed his hands, a sense of doubt gripping her, "I can be a bit of a challenge myself."

"That..." he lifted his chin out of his scarf, "that is something I already know. And I'm very much looking forward to."

He smiled. That small smile that made her heartbeat faster in her chest. That caused her stomach to feel like butterflies were attacking it relentlessly. That made her glad that he got up the nerve to ask to be her tutor.

She kissed him again and whispered;

"Me too."


End file.
